Lettre Posthume
by Veervanspel
Summary: Frey x Erik, Frey trouve une lettre, un message. Un message qui arrive trop tard.


Titre : Lettre posthume

Chapitre : One-Shot

Etat : FINIT, je ne pense pas que je ferrais une suite.

Avertissement 1 : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont © du manga Alice 19th, de Yuu Watase

Avertissement 2 : Romance, assez triste

Couple : Frey x Erik.

Autre : J'aime bien ce couple. Frey x Erik, mais j'aime bien aussi Christ x Frey, Kyô x Frey, et Alice x Frey, Mayura x Frey … Qui a dit que Frey était mon personnage préféré ? Ce n'est même pas vrai, j'adore le lapin …. Ha !

XXXXX

**Lettre Posthume**

(Petit One-Shot)

XXXXX

Frey avait enfin réussit à obtenir tous les Lotis. Son bracelet brillait constamment et son temple était devenu un symbole dans le monde entier. Pourtant l'homme blond aux yeux bleus, au caractère lunatique, ne semblait pas heureux. Il continuait de vouloir progresser, prenait peu de repos, si ce n'est quelques minutes pour répondre au téléphone, ou pour dormir. Certains Masters commençaient à craindre pour sa santé, d'autres l'admiraient en permanence. C'était pour tous un modèle : celui qui avait trouvé les Néos Masters. Les craintes et les admirations se reflétaient à la jalousie de ses comparses, et, dans l'ombre du temple, les Maras reprenaient vie.

Aujourd'hui, Frey avait décidé de ranger les affaires d'Erik. Après sa mort, tout avait été mit dans des cartons. Malheureusement, le chef ne voulait plus garder toutes ses affaires là sans raison et il avait demandé au blond de faire le trie. C'était certainement une épreuve pour le rendre plus fort, mais le blond ne semblait pas en être touché : il semblait s'en ficher comme on se fiche de tout. Il avait commencé à ouvrir les cartons, et à trier : ceux qui peut être donné, ceux qui doit être envoyé à la famille, et le reste : à jeter. Le trie était égal, et indifférent.

La main du sage attrapa une plume blanche, servant à écrire. _Bravo ! Frey, tu as encore eut un nouveau loti. Tu es vraiment fort, tu sais ? Tu devrais te montrer plus sérieux, cependant. _Un soupir. Le premier. Le blond glissa la plume entre ses doigts, avant de la poser dans les affaires à donner. Il s'étonna de ne pas trembler, de ne pas souffrir. Il devrait pourtant.

_**Frey, ne commet pas cette erreur !**_

Le Lotis Master sursauta. Il tourna un regard dans son dos avant d'hocher négativement de la tête : il n'y avait personne ! Absolument personne. Pourquoi devait-il, s'être, encore imaginé quelques choses. Pourtant il devrait l'avoir oublié.

Il lui semblait que plus rien n'avait la même importance. Alice et Kyô n'avaient plus besoin de lui pour être protégé, le temple marchait bien, Darva ne semblait pas près de revenir, et même s'il revenait, Alice serait le combattre sans mal : elle était devenu si forte. Sa sœur aussi. Normalement, il était sensé les rejoindre cette été, mais il n'en avait plus envie. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de ne pas y aller, c'était juste que ça l'indiffère.

_**  
Frey, s'il te plait, ne commet pas cette erreur ! **_

Quelle erreur ? Le blond se secoua légèrement la tête, tirant un cadre avec une photographie vers lui. Une image d'Erik, de son meilleur ami, et de Frey plus jeune. Il avait les cheveux plus courts, et il avait également un protecteur. Etait-il si jaloux ? Pourquoi, lui, n'avait-il rien vu ? Il aurait peut-être pu l'aider mais. Mais …

_**  
Frey, ne fais pas ça … **_

La main de l'homme trembla. Le cadre s'échappa des doigts et tomba sur le sol, se brisant en mille éclats de verres. Frey se baissa à son tour et prit la photographie entre les débris, mais en la soulevant un morceau de papier tomba.

D'un geste lent, le blond se saisit de cette feuille. La posant sur le bureau, pour continuer à ranger. Des photographies, encore. Certaines de femmes, d'amis, de relations, peut-être de la famille. Quelques notes, des dessins, des recherches sur les lotis et le passée. Des recherches, aussi, sur les maladies du cœur, et les transplantations.

_**Frey … Ne fais cette faute !**_

Le blondinet tourna la tête, et d'un geste soudainement brusque il attrapa la feuille abandonnée, ignorant le morceau de verre oublié qui entra dans sa chair.

_A Frey, _

_J'ai de nouveau reçu la visite de Darva. Il profite de mes faiblesses, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui résister longtemps. Je sais bien que tu me croies fort, mais tu as tellement tord. Frey si tu savais ma faiblesse, tu en aurais honte.  
Tu m'appelles souvent grand frère, tu me compares à un père, et tu as tord. Je sais qu'il serra bientôt trop tard. Tu le découvriras : j'ai une maladie du cœur.   
Je souffre. Ca fait mal. Mais ce n'est rien. Je pourrais avoir une transplantation, seulement il faut un sang compatible, et je ne connais qu'une personne qui soit compatible avec moi. Toi. _

_  
Darva me séduit ainsi. Il me promet ta mort, et ton cœur. Mais, Frey, je ne veux que ton cœur. Je ne veux pas être ton frère, ton père, je veux être ton amant. Te prendre entre mes bras, te serrer, et entendre battre cet organe qui va bientôt cesser de battre chez moi._

Je suis jaloux. J'étais un peu jaloux de toi. Mais je suis surtout jaloux de cette Alice, qui a su se faire aimer de toi, de si loin, sans que tu ne la connaisses encore. Alors que je suis là près de toi, depuis le premier jour déjà, et bien avant.  
Ce n'est pas par hasard, si je t'ai croisé ce jour-là. Je t'avais déjà vu, et je désirais te séduire, mais déjà, tu aimais une femme. De quoi aurais-je eut l'air ? Si vieux que j'étais. Et homme de plus …  
Alors je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait.  
Je sais que j'ai tord : comme cette Alice, je garde un amour en moi, et il me ronge. Je vais rejoindre Darva pour ne plus souffrir, et tu ne pourras pas me pardonner. Je suis tellement désolé, mais je ne te laisserais pas me sauver : car la seule chose qui pourrait me sauver, c'est savoir que tu me désires autrement que comme un ami.  
Mon Frey, tu sais, j'ai envie de te toucher. De goûter tes lèvres, de parcourir ton corps, et de te voir hurler de plaisir quand je rentrerais entre tes cuisses. Suis-je devenu fou ? 

_Pardonnes-moi de ne pas avoir su être bon, comme il aurait fallut que je sois, _

_Frey, ne commet pas cette erreur. Frey, s'il te plait, ne commet pas cette erreur. _

_Frey ne fais pas ça. Frey, ne fais pas cette faute.  
Frey, ne ferme pas ton cœur ! Ouvres-le._

J'aurais aimé que tu m'aimes. Je veux désormais que tu aimes.

Erik 

La lettre est tombée, les gouttes de sang continuant à couler. Frey ne bouge pas. Il regard le sol, fixant ces larmes s'abattre sur le sol. Tremblotante sa main remonte vers ses lèvres, et brutalement, il se retourne. Il attrape un carton, et le jette sur le sol. Il en prend un autre. Et un suivant. Il écoute les objets se briser, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le prenne. Alors il s'assoit, au milieu des objets, et frappe encore. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend rien. C'est trop brusque, trop brutal. Comment pourrait-il ressentir quelques choses après cet aveu posthume ? Alors, il frappe dans l'espoir de se comprendre, de le comprendre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une coupure soit plus douloureuse et profonde que les autres. 

Le blondinet cesse de s'énerver, il éclate en sanglot. Il tend la main, attrape une chemise, et la presse contre lui.

« Erik … Erik … j'ai mal … Erik … »

Les larmes coulent de plus en plus profondément, et soudainement le regard se relève, un fin sourire éclairant le visage doux. Il ne sait pas encore s'il aime l'homme, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Les yeux se ferment, et un baiser est donné.

**Le lendemain … **

Alice eut un regard implorant envers Kyô qui lui prit tendrement la main.

« Ils disent qu'ils l'ont trouvé ainsi dans le … endormit, et qu'ils n'ont pas pu le réveiller …

- Ils n'auraient jamais du lui demander de défaire les affaires de …

- Alice, savais-tu qu'il avait fermé son cœur ?

- Je m'en doutais … Il attendait que la douleur soit moins grande, je croie …

- Un lotis ne doit pas user de ses pouvoirs sur lui-même …

- Je sais Kyô … »

Un silence.

« Alice, tu as lu la lettre …

- Oui. Je l'ai lu.

- … Je trouve ça ignoble de la part de cette Erik d'avoir …

- Kyô ! Tu parles d'un mort, d'ailleurs, cette lettre n'aurait jamais du être trouvé … »

Un nouveau silence.  
Le brun retira sa main de celle d'Alice, pour l'engouffrer dans les cheveux blonds de l'endormit. Alice fit de même, lui embrassant le front. Frey était-il simplement endormit ? Ou était-il dans le coma ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

« Kyô, il va se réveiller ?

- Je ne sais pas. Alice. »

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages s'aventurent avec l'auteur :

Erik : Qu'as-tu FAIT à mon Frey ?

Auteur : hé ho ! C'est pas ma faute, t'avais qu'à pas faire le con et crever !

Alice et Kyô : Comment ça TON Frey !

Mayura : Hé ! Vous deux ça suffit, vous êtes déjà ensemble, c'est le mien !

Erik : Les gamines se croient tout permit !

Chris : Et les vieux ferraient mieux de rester sous terre !

Ida : La ferme ! C'est pas parce qu'on est mort qu'on peut plus être aimé de Frey !

Frey : _fait semblant de dormir, fait semblant de dormir !_

Auteur : ne Cherches pas ! Allez choisit l'un d'entre eux !

Frey : je ne peux pas, j'aime tout le monde …. Sauf toi !

Auteur : sympa !


End file.
